Moving Day
by nancy777ca
Summary: Lee & Kara shtupping and pilots building a house. Not exactly Extreme Makeover.


**Moving Day**

"Can I open my eyes yet? Where are we going? I know we're outside," Kara remarked, her husband's fingers pressing against her eyelids.

"Just a few steps more. There. Okay." Lee took his hand away. "Now you can open them,"

Kara blinked to adjust her eyes to the chilly New Caprican sun. Winter was sputtering out and most of the snow was gone but spring was still elusive. She scanned the area but saw nothing but grass…yet there was something familiar…

"You brought me out here to show me grass?"

"Look a little closer."

Kara bent down, "and dirt?" She whirled around with a sudden gasp to face Lee, who had an idiotically smug look on his face.

"Is this…?"

"It is."

"And you…" Kara whispered, afraid to hope.

"I did."

Kara threw her arms around him with a squeal of delight. "Why didn't you tell me? My Gods, I can't believe you remembered this place."

"Well, yeah," Lee insisted. "As if I'd forget," His arm came around her waist and he nuzzled the back of her neck, making Kara shiver. "As for why I didn't tell you, then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it? Happy Birthday."

"In-frakking-deed. It's ours. Really?"

"Mhhmm. We break ground in a few days. I think the ground'll be completely thawed out by then and shouldn't give us too much trouble. A few of the guys are looking forward to the work."

"It gives them hope, starting over, building a new life in a new world." Kara swallowed past the lump of emotion in her throat, her eyes burning.

"A long time ago, you told me you wanted this to be your home. Now I get to share it with you," Lee whispered into her hair.

"Thank you," Kara turned in his arms to face him and pressed a soft kiss against his mouth.

The summer sun was blazing hot on the day Kara and Lee were ready to move into their home. The plumbing was in, the roof and walls were up and the foundation was strong. It was one story, two bedrooms, which Kara hadn't freaked out about as she half thought she would. Someday. That's what the extra room represented to her. The 'someday baby' that had started to hover around the edges of her mind.

The chief and Adama were busy installing the second pane of glass into the kitchen window, after the first one shattered. Helo sat in the center hammering in the legs to the table he had made for them as a housewarming gift. The whirr of a sewing machine was covering much of the conversation outside, along with the squeals of children playing on what was now Lee and Kara's front lawn. Kara stuck her head out the glassless window pane in the front of the house and joked, "I can picture you old, waving your cane and screaming at kids to get off our grass."

Lee looked up from hammering a slab of wood in to finish the last of the four stairs that led up to the white porch. He gave her a small smile, his face flushed and damp. Kara reached down into the cooler and tossed him another bottle of cold water through the window.

The noise from the sewing machine suddenly stopped and Kara turned to Cally, who sat at the machine, a mouthful of pins, protruding from between her teeth.

"Ready?" Kara asked. The pale yellow paint in the kitchen was dry but the smell still hung in the air. Stepping up on boxes on each side of the window, they propped the curtain rod into position and stepped back to survey their handiwork.

The newly replaced window fell back and shattered on the grass.

"Frak!" Two very annoyed males came around the side of the house to survey the damage.

"Third times a charm?" Kara asked sheepishly as both men glared at her through the parted curtain.

"Step away from the window, Starbuck," Adama demanded.

"I think the bedroom's about ready for a second coat of paint. Shall we?" Kara suggested pulling Cally out of the kitchen.

Between her and Lee, Kara was definitely the packrat and it was her boxes that took up most of the bedroom but Kara, Cally and Sharon managed to move them to the center of the room before getting to work. Sharon and Lizzie Madsen, one of the new recruits were working on the framework for the bed.

Grabbing one of the long iron pieces propped up against the wall, Kara jumped when iron met glass with a loud crack.

"And there goes window number three," Cally laughed biting her lip.

"We get a discount on windows, right?" Kara asked taking a seat on the porch, having been banished from her own house.

"I heard. You want to hand me that screw?" Lee asked looking around before spotting the nails he wanted by Kara's hip.

"Mmm, I love it when you talk dirty," Kara teased taking a moment to appreciate that Lee was now shirtless. She watched the tightening and release of his muscles as his bare arms worked the hammer.

"So they kicked you out," Lee remarked giving her a wry grin.

"I'm supervising. Getting all those poor shlubs to do all the dirty work for me."

"Hmm," Lee said knowingly.

"So how awesome will it be to finally sleep in a real bed?"

"Kara, I'm exhausted, hot, sticky and dehydrated and I have knots on top of knots in every muscle I have but trust me, as soon as everyone is gone and that bed is set up, the last thing we are going to do, is sleep," Lee vowed winking at her.

Kara's face heated and her body leapt internally in total agreement with that plan. "Why wait?" she teased moving closer and running a hand along his bare back. "Lords, you're hot." She had the satisfaction of feeling him stiffen.

"You're mean," Lee sighed shifting away from her and standing up with a groan. He stood up and tested the banister to make sure it was sturdy. "I'm not into exhibitionism and neither are you. We haven't put locks on any of the doors yet." He picked up the can of white paint and the brush sitting in the tray and slid it towards her. "As you know painting is a good way to relieve tension."

"Oh, and where are you going?"

"I have to go hook up the electricity generator. But first, I'm gonna go dunk my head in the cooler. Have fun."

"Yeah, right. You too."

About an hour later, a strange humming noise was coming from inside the house in a bizarre sort of stop, start rhythm. Kara got to her feet rubbing her stained hands on her jeans. "What's that noise? Hey, we have light!" she remarked impressed with Lee's handiwork

"I'm not…quite…" Lee stared down at the electric sander he had plugged in resting on the floor. He'd switch it on, then off repeatedly. "Maybe it's the sander that's broken?" It was on, but didn't seem to be working. Lee would pick it up look at the blade and his eyebrows would furrow in displeasure before putting it down and sliding it along one of the dark flat boards on the floor.

"Try one of the other outlets," Sharon suggested, leaning against Helo who took a long gulp of water.

A loud popping sound came from one of the bedrooms, followed by a second and a fourth before the origin of the popping sound, and the last light bulb exploded above their heads shower little bits of glass on top of them.

The women screamed, startled but the men were eyeing the sander which had begun to wobble. The humming noise increased and then with a very loud rumble and woosh, shot off across the room and through the wall, leaving a large ragged hole before the cord length maxed out and jerked out of the outlet. The sander fell sideways and silent on the grass.

The small crowd moved as one towards the hole to survey the damage. No one said a word until Cally's three year old, sitting on the grass a few feet away squealed and clapped his hands, staring at the hole. "Boom, Mommy! Boom 'gain!"

"Well…" Kara cleared her throat and placed her hand on Lee's arm, giving him a small sad smile when she saw the frustration on his face. "It could have been worse…"

"Yeah, at least the window is still-" Cally began but she was cut off by a very loud, very familiar crash.

She knew she shouldn't, but Kara couldn't help the burst of laughter that escaped her. Lee glared at her, not sharing her humour.

"Mother frakking shit!" He yelled kicking at the wall, opening up the hole a bit more allowing him to storm off straight through it.

"Bad word!" Nicholas exclaimed.

After everyone else left, promising to return tomorrow to help some more, Kara went to sit next to Lee, finding him by the pond behind their house, brooding silently.

"So, you here to ask your incompetent husband for a divorce?" he grumbled.

"Nah, but what would you say to an open marriage so I can find a handyman to have an affair with?" Kara joked but bit her lip apologetically. "Sorry."

"Dammit Kara. I wanted this to be perfect. All those years on the Galactica then almost a year in that god awful tent, sleeping on the cold ground-" Lee looked blearily at her.

"Lee, shut up." Kara placed a hand on his shoulder. "This is not that big a deal. So we'll try again tomorrow."

"But-"

"No buts. I don't want a perfect house. I want the house you built for me. I mean, for frak sakes, Lee. Nobody has ever done anything like this for me. You built us a home."

"Right. Some home. We're gonna roast through the rest of the summer 'cause Gods know how I'm gonna get air conditioning in there if I can't even screw in a light bulb, though I suppose the hole in the wall might help with cool things down,"

Kara squeezed her lips together and took a deep breath to hold the laughter in. She leaned her head on his bare shoulder the turned to press her mouth to the warm skin, letting her fingers trail down across his chest.

"Then there's the winter where we'll freeze our asses off cause you keep breaking the damn windows," he said with a sad laugh.

Kara tugged on a handful of chest hair, but she smiled, brightened by the lighter tone in his voice. She got up on her knees and moved one over his thighs, settling on his lap. She lightly kissed his nose. "I love my house. Jinxed windows, psychotic electricity, runaway power tools and all but what I really loved…" Kara moved her mouth down to slide lightly across Lee's lips. "was watching you working on it."

"Mmm?" Lee asked as she took his mouth again.

"Definitely. You may not have mastered the finer points of construction but damned if you didn't look hot as hell doing it," She ran her tongue along the heated column of his throat.

"Kara…mmm. You tryin' to distract me?" Lee asked running his fingers along her spine.

"Yep. Is it working?" Her hand caressed its way down his stomach.

"Little bit," Lee admitted hoarsely.

"I'll just have to work harder then," Kara slid her fingers past the waistband of his blue jeans. As her fingers worked their magic, she nibbled at his neck, inhaling the hot, sweaty scent of him. "Seems to me, that you're here all flushed and sweaty and it's not because of me. That can't be much fun,"

"Is'not," Lee assured her, turning his head to try and catch her mouth.

"The sporting thing would be to let me catch up,"

"People say I'm a fair guy."

"Care to start over?"

"You lost me,"

Kara giggled as a very prominent part of Lee made itself known against her hand. "Oh, I disagree. Looks like I found you."

Lee grabbed the back of her head and held her still while his mouth took hers with a triumphant groan.

Kara's senses took a few seconds to indulge before she pulled back and got to her feet. Pulling her tank top off with a dramatic flip, she bared the top of her body to him. "So how 'bout it?" she asked saucily.

"What? Here?" Lee asked raising an eyebrow. "It's not dark enough to hide us this time, Kara."

Kara gasped and clucked her tongue. "I meant a swim. You dirty minded boy."

Lee grinned at her and got to his feet. "Oh is that what you meant. Well, in that case…Last one in has to cook dinner!" he yelled running towards the pond.

Kara waited a few seconds to take pride in the fact that she had made him feel better and then crashed into the water behind Lee.

They fell, considerably cooler with their mouths fused together and bodies dripping wet, onto the bed. A different kind of warmth was beginning to simmer between them. Lee settled between her thighs, licking up drops of water that were sliding down her neck. Kara arched her hips to rub her center against his naked erection, the friction making her nerves tighten greedily beneath her skin. Lee slid his mouth up, under her jaw and across her nose, blue eyes meeting hers hungrily. Kara wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. His warm breath caressed her face as his hand stole down to find the heated, wet folds and that were swollen and throbbing for him.

"Oh Gods," Kara hissed as Lee dipped a forefinger a fraction inside of her, spreading the moisture there to the outer petals. His finger slid easily over her, fast and then slowly, alternating with Kara's pleading. "There…oh frak…Lee…Inside, please now."

Her hips undulated, begging him along with her words.

He shivered above her, closing his eyes for a moment and Kara could feel what the restraint was costing him. She moved her hand down and took his shaft between her fingers.

"Shit," Lee groaned, his hips bucking a few times, letting the warm steel slide through her fingers for a few seconds before.

"Now, Lee," Kara insisted feeling her orgasm hovering just seconds away and wanting him full and driving within her when she finally gave in to it.

"Greedy little bitch," Lee teased smiling. Hooking his arms under Kara's knees, Lee raised them, spreading her more open to him.

Taking his cue, Kara eagerly waited for him to slide into her in one smooth, wet stroke before crossing her ankles tight around his lower back. "Ahhhh, yes!" She cried into his mouth when his lips met hers. She whimpered as her orgasm burst through her before Lee even moved.

Lee broke their kiss and stared down at her in smug surprise. Kara didn't give him much time to gloat though. She tightened her muscles around his shaft, rolling her hips against him to bring him to the brink. Her nails dug into his shoulders, enough so he felt it, not enough to actually hurt. He thrust harder and made her gasp when he grabbed her wrists and pinned them high above her head. She arched her head and Lee lightly bit the side of her neck, making her cry out. He pulled out almost all the way, before driving in hard.

Her body still pulsing with aftershocks, Kara squeezed her eyes shut as she felt a familiar rolling begin to barrel through her blood once more.

"Oh Gods…Lee."

"Mmm, again. Say my name like that again," he growled his grip tightening on her wrists. He did it again. Pulled out and slammed back in, making Kara shake with hungry, driving need.

He was sweating again, and so was she. She was sure she must be as flushed and glistening as he was. She lifted her mouth to his shoulder, tasting the mix of water and sweat.

He sucked in his breath and released his grip on her hands, gathering her up in his arms. "Come here, you beautiful creature." Pulling her up to sit on his he took her hips in his hands and guided her movements.

Kara moaned, unable to speak for how deeply he filled her now. She swore she could feel him all the way up against her womb. His head tilted back, watching her. The flushed dampness of his skin made his blue eyes all the more intense and watching them burn with passion, Kara was all the more determined that he would come with her this time.

Her resolve was almost shaken when he took her right breast into his mouth. Her hands came up to thread through his hair. "Sweet frak…" she sighed, lowering her cheek to the crown of his head as he suckled her nipple lovingly. "Oh Gods Lee…I can't….I…oh Gods…" she bucked her hips faster, the friction pressing right against the swollen tiny head of nerve endings.

Lee took mercy on her and lifted his mouth to kiss her, his tongue sweeping along side hers, making her dizzy with the warm, sweet taste of him. His breathing was coming faster and Kara knew she would win this round.

Emboldened, she stilled his hands against her hips and stopped moving.

Lee jerked away from her mouth and stared at her in surprise.

"Now it's your turn to beg, Lee," She pressed her forehead against his, looking down into his eyes.

"Please…" Lee moaned reaching for her hips.

"In-frakking-deed," Kara panted beginning to buck her hips against him once again.

Lee gave her a devilish grin and in one swift movement, grabbed her tight and flipped her on her back once more.

"Why you little-" Kara gasped but then her entire body bowed upwards, exploding when Lee thrust back inside of her.

He only had time to thrust twice before he followed her over the edge, pushing into her with full, uneven strokes before collapsing against her.

"We just christened the house," Lee informed her breathlessly, his words muffled against her breasts. "It's for good luck."

Kara opened her mouth to speak but the bed chose that moment to collapse beneath them with a loud clang.

And further down the hall, was the familiar sound of glass shattering yet again.

The End


End file.
